Double Take
by Ms. Mel
Summary: Kagome has a normal life, but strange dreams are showing her what might have been. Inuyasha is a trouble making hanyou in the modern day world of humans and demons. So why is he having the same dreams? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters...they belong to the legend, Rumiko Takahashi -**

**Double Take **

**"Chapter One"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kagome! Get out of the way!"**

**That voice, there it was again. **

**She could see all the danger around her and hear all of the blood curdling screams of the monsters and fighters around her as well, but that one voice...**

**She looked around the darkened night as flames lit the sky and blood stained the ground. Everything was moving so fast. There were blurs of movement that flashed before her as she looked on, hoping to find the owner of that voice. Monsters fell to the ground and the earth shook as Kagome could feel someone...something...was coming for, after her.**

**She caught a glimpse of something...white...almost like silk...no, almost like..hair..**

**"Kagome! No! Kagome!"**

**knock knock**

**"Kagome?"**

**Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi rolled over in her bed and ducked her head under the covers. Her covers? Opening her eyes a little, realization dawned on her. Another dream. She closed her eyes again and groaned. It seemed like she'd been hearing that knocking noise for hours now. "Mmm, five more minutes Mom, please..."**

**" Kagome, you didn't set your alarm honey. You're late."**

**"What!"**

**All thoughts of her dream went flying out the window as Kagome sprang out of her bed and looked at her alarm clock and groaned...7:35. 'Traitor,' she thought. She was sure that stupid thing had been set before falling asleep. Then again, falling asleep at 3am could be why it wasn't. "Grr.."**

**"I'm up!" she called. She walked a couple of feet to her closet to pull out her uniform for school. ' O.k., fifteen minutes, you can do it girl!' Kagome thought to herself. She laid her uniform on the bed and went to freshen up in the bathroom.**

**Tick, tock, tick...**

**Kagome came back in her room feeling a little bit more awake and alive than she had upon waking. Glancing at her clock, she noted five precious minutes had passed by. After slipping into her uniform quickly, she picked up her brush and ran it through her raven black hair in front of her mirror.**

**' Geez, when was the last time I was late for school? she wondered. 'Not for awhile'. She had always tried her best at school and usually came out with a top-notch grade and a good reputation. Lately though, things have just been...off. In class, it was hard for her to concentrate on almost anything. She would find herself day dreaming a lot about the most bizarre things too. And what were these dreams about? Strange monsters and vicious battles, it was like flashbacks of some weird historic nightmare. This time though, it felt like she might have been getting somewhere. Like she was figuring out what it might mean.'Hmm...white...' she shook her head, 'You're over working yourself, that's all', she decided and left it at that.**

**Tick, tock, tick...**

**Setting her brush down, Kagome turned and began to pack all of her books and papers into her backpack. "You're the demon who kept me up", she growled throwing algebra and literature into her bag without much grace. **

**Tick, tock, tick...**

**Lifting her bag onto her shoulders, Kagome turned towards the window to adjust the straps on her backpack. 'At least it's a beautiful morning. All of that rain was getting to be depressing.' Kagome looked out over the Higurashi family shrine to see the sun just barely shining on the windows of hundreds of buildings. The tops of trees were glowing with the warming sunlight and the birds were beginning to fly through the leaves and around the bird houses she, her mom and her twelve year old brother, Sota, had put up.**

**She took a deep breath thinking, 'ah, the simple pleasures' and turned to leave. One last glance at her reflection in the mirror satisfied her enough to slip on her shoes and head for the door.**

**Tick, tock, tick, tock...CRASH!**

**Kagome screamed and ducked down while covering her head with her arms on instinct as the window behind her shattered into pieces. A loud 'thump' was heard next her an instant after and she looked over to see a nice fat brick not two inches from her foot. She sprang up in a flash and ran to her window to look out. Scanning the shrine grounds she found what she was looking for.**

**"Hey! Get back here!" she shouted as someone dodged through her gate and ran down the street fast as she had ever seen.**

**"What the...?" That guy...his hair..**

**She turned back to see all of the glass sprinkled over her floor in different shapes and sizes. She walked over the glass back towards her door with a 'crunch, crunch' just as her mom came into her room.**

**"Kagome, are you okay? What happened?"**

**Kagome picked up the brick laying on the floor and turned to her mom. "Someone decided today was the day to throw a brick in my window I guess. I'm fine, but my window...I think I might need a new one."**

**Mrs. Higurashi walked to the broken window and looked out just like Kagome had. She turned back with worried eyes on her daughter. "You're sure you're alright? That must have been quite a scare."**

**"Yeah it was, but I'm fine Mom, really." Kagome took a deep breath to settle herself. Ok, so maybe she was a little rattled. She looked at the clock and almost screamed again.**

**"What? 7:58! Mom I gotta go!"**

**"Kagome? What about this..?**

**"Let's deal with it after school, Ok Mom? I'm already so late!" Kagome gave a quick wave and darted out the door, down the stairs and out of the house, leaving her mother shaking her head in wonder.**

**'This has to be the weirdest morning ever...' she thought as she raced down the street towards school.**

**A pair of golden eyes looked on as the frantic girl flew past him. 'Now that that's over...time for the worst part of my day...school,' He thought as he emerged from his hiding place and started down the same street.**

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, first timer here...just um...be gentle with me k? review! w00t! hehe**

**next chapter is probably gunna be in like a day or so...so...yeah me**


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/U here! Hi!

Ok, so I just wanted to point a few things out as chapter two comes up. in this particular story, Kagome has never traveled through time to feudal Japan. She lives in a world though where demons and hanyous and humans (mostly humans now a days) are all living together. Full blooded demons can pretty much disguise themselves, but hanyous like Inuyasha just deal with being different. And there's still not many hanyous, so it sucks for him. All of this will be apparent later in the story, I just think it might be a little easier to understand it now. The Kagome and Inuyasha from fedual Japan, battling Naraku and gathering shards of the sacred jewel will have a part in this story...but you just have to read to find out how ^_^.

Also, the brick was sorta just to show that Inuyasha likes to cause trouble sometimes...he doesn't even know who Kagome is (odd...because...well...you'll see....they're both just very unperceptive! hahahahaha) or that they are having the same dreams...so yeah Lol, thought I'd clear that one up too hehehe.

P.s....I don't know why this says ch.3 on the scroll down...hmmm...i'll try to fix that...

.

Read On!

0.o

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.._

**Double Take**

**"Chapter Two"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mrs. Higurashi, please pay attention."**

**"Huh? What?"**

**Kagome's teacher's voice was firm and annoyed. All of her classmates sat staring at her, some with slightly amused faces. 'Uh oh'**

**She picked her head up off of her desk and gulped nervously. 'Damn, not in this class too.'**

**"Would you care to join todays lesson Kagome? Or should I have you sent out to the principle?"**

**A few snickers were heard from some of the students. Kagome's friends on the other hand look like deer caught in a headlight. Kagome had never been singled out like that before.**

**"I..um, I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and looked up at her teacher, then back down at her closed text book. Crap.**

**"Umm, what page were we on?". she smiled pitifully, hoping her teacher would see the humor in dozing off in the middle of his lesson. ' Yeah, very funny Kagome.'**

**"Well, if you hadn't been sleeping maybe you would know. How about you save that for bed time tonight?" He paused while a couple of people snickered." Page 248 Mrs. Higurashi." He waited a moment while Kagome flipped to the page he had indicated and continued his lesson.**

**'Stupid day dreams. Stupid homework. Stupid alarm clock. Stupid brick throwing jerk.' She mentally kicked something as hard as she could. Today just didn't seem like her day. **

**She focused on the lesson for a grand total of about thirty seconds before remembering her dream. It hadn't been like the one she had woke to, but it...felt similar. She had been standing outside in what seemed to have been this land a long time ago. She had her hand on the bark of an enormous, ancient looking tree and was looking up as if something were supposed to be there. As if something was missing. She had been staring at the bark under her hand with great concentration when...WHAM. She was brought back to reality. 'Stupid day dreams', she thought once more, putting it out of her head. They were messing with her life.**

**She found herself looking around at everything in the classroom. It was odd that she had never really taken in what this place even looked like. It's true she was always hard at work, but she at least could have glanced around once in awhile. She didn't even know what all of her classmates looked like. Not that she made it a point to know, she was just always either working alone or with her best friend Sango.**

**Moving her gaze from face to face, she found herself staring at a guy in the back. His head was down like hers had been and he didn't seem to be that into the lesson either. He was wearing a hoodie that was up and over his head and he seemed to have every intention of sleeping this class away.**

**' Well that's not very fair', Kagome thought. **

**She looked over at her friend Sango and caught her eye. Sango looked at her questioningly and Kagome nodded her head back towards the sleeping figure. Her friend turned her gaze to him as well. After a moment of observation on her part, she turned back to Kagome.**

**Kagome raised her eyebrows to communicate, 'Not fair' with her friend.**

**Sango shrugged, meaning something to the effect of, ' Nothing you can do'**

**'Hmmm..'**

**Kagome waited a few minutes to see if the teacher would notice the sleeping boy. When he looked up a couple of times and didn't seem to care, Kagome started getting frustrated. Maybe it was just this bad day she was having, but she didn't feel like being the only one to be busted in class today.**

**Kagome raised her hand.**

**"Yes Kagome?"**

**"Yes, umm...well, I just thought since sleeping is apparently not allowed in this class, it should apply to all of the students."**

**She immediately regretted opening her big mouth. It had just occurred to her that she might have just gotten someone she didn't even know in trouble. ' Ugh'.**

**"Yes I suppose you're right. Mrs. Suzuki, would you be so kind as to wake our sleeping friend up, please?"**

**The girl sitting next to the boy reached over and shook his shoulders a few times until his started to move. Everyones eyes, except Kagome, was trained on the person getting busted. Kagome was still punishing herself for being so rude by staring at the picture in her text book.**

**"So nice of you to join us. Now let's keep your focus up here the rest of the class. Unless, of coarse, you'd like to visit the principle this afternoon?"**

**A grunt was heard from behind Kagome as an indication that the sleeping person was now awake if not totally paying much attention. **

**Kagome sighed. It didn't sound like he was completely pissed that she had woke him up and almost gotten him in trouble. She turned to see what his facial expression was.**

**She stared.**

**If this would have been a cartoon, she was sure her head would have just exploded.**

**The boy. His hair. Long and...white.**

**"YOU!" she shouted**

**Everyones head snapped in her direction, including the boy. His eyes took in the sight of her as realization hit him. ' Oh shit'**

**"Kagome Higurashi, please step outside!" her teacher said angrily. **

**"But-"**

**"Now."**

**Kagome sent a look to Sango who was sitting with her mouth open. Then she sent an evil death glare to the boy with white hair. ' You're going down,' she mentally promised him. Picking up her book and bag, she walked out of the room feeling a class full of eyes staring at her back.**

* * *

**Ok. so this chapter wasn't as long as I might have hoped...but hey, It's here. hehehe so yeah...**

**PLEASE please, please, please review. I never understood why people would say that, but now...I do. It gives e a feel of what you want to hear next...and it'll help me write better! smiles..heh heh heh **

**Okie dokie, next chapter is probably gunna be in like 2 maybe three dyas.**

**Till' then! **

**`mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters . **

**Double Take**

**"Chapter Three"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The back corner seat please." said the teacher behind the desk with his nose in a magazine. He pointed to the back of the room.**

**Kagome nodded and turned down the rows of old beat up desks.**

**' I can't believe this, ' she thought, as she walked to the back of the detention room. It might as well have been her coffin, seeing as her mom was probably going to kill her. She slid into the seat the teacher had pointed out and set her bag on the floor by her feet.**

**' Detention. Great. This day just couldn't get any worse. '**

**Heaving a tired sigh, Kagome laid her head in her folded arms.**

**' At least it's only a half an hour. That can't be to bad. '**

**She looked up on the wall. A few feet away, there was a rule poster that read:**

**- No Talking**

**- No Passing Notes**

**- No Food**

**- No Drink**

**- Remember..you are here because of YOU.**

**' Tch, yeah right. ' she wiggled around in her uncomfortable chair. ' I'm only here **

**because of some arrogant, dough headed, jerk. '**

**She turned her face into her arms and closed her eyes. **

**'I swear, the second I get the chance..I'm going to give that asshole a piece of my- ' **

**The door to the detention room opened again. Kagome looked up with the other few students who weren't asleep yet. Her eyes widened then narrowed into a glare.**

**" Welcome back. Going for another recored this year?" said the teacher, pulling his nose out of the magazine to look at the White Haired Wonder.**

**Grunt**

**"The usual." he said, pointing once again to the back. " Back and center. But remember. Any funny business and- "**

**" And it's front and center. Yeah, yeah, I got that down by now."**

**The boy strolled to the back like he was use to this ordeal.**

**' Hmm, probably comes here everyday. ' thought Kagome as she watched him walk to the back. **

**From what she could see, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything around him. He walked right up to the desk next to her and sat down without ever looking up.**

**' Guess I was wrong about the day not getting any worse. ' she thought bitterly. **

**With his head bent down and away, Kagome took the childish opportunity to glare at his back. She knew it was lame, but at that moment, that was all she could dish out.**

**She had a moment while he was turned away digging for something in his backpack to take in some of his features. Kagome thought of it as kind of like, 'summing up the opponent .'**

**His hair was indeed a brilliant white color and went down to his lower back area. When his head tilted just slightly, she could see two fuzzy dog ears sticking out from the top of his head.**

**' Hmm, so he's a hanyou? '**

**He turned fully towards the front of the class suddenly, so Kagome finished her observations out of the corner of her eye.**

**He wore lose, but not to baggy of clothes that seemed to be a pretty pricey brand. His pants were tan and he was wearing a bright read shirt with the element "fire" on the front. Looking down, there were claws on his hands tapping and carving on the wood of the desk. She was just deciding that she should take the danger of those claws into consideration, when he abruptly turned to face her.**

**"Do ya mind? I don't really appreciate being gawked at." His voice was gruff and rude, but for some reason, vaguely familiar. **

**"Really? That's funny, because I don't appreciate having bricks thrown through my window either."**

**"...and I wasn't gawking"**

**The boy smirked and lounged back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head.**

**"Hmm, I recognize you now. Yeah, so you were my latest victim huh? No hard feelings...it wasn't personal or nuthin'."**

**"Tell that to my broken window you jerk! Which by the way...your paying for."**

**"Am I? And who's gunna' make me? You?" He laughed a little and shook his head as if it was the most ridiculous idea in the world.**

**"Yes, actually. You think you can just get away with every little thing you do?"**

**He shrugged, "been holdin' up pretty well so far." he said, as he absently reached up and scratched one of his fuzzy dog ears.**

**"Well think again." she replied and with that she turned her desk away a bit to the side and plopped her face back down in her arms . ' Ass...'**

**After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "Well seeing as how you're sittin' in here like me, you can't be ALL that goodie goodie." He waited a beat. Kagome was trying her best to just ignore him." Welcome to the dark side. I'm Inuyasha by the way."**

**Her head snapped up and she turned back to him. "You're the reason I'm here in the first place!" she said in a tempered whisper. "Don't give me that "dark side" junk." **

**Inuyasha smirked again and shrugged. It was pretty fun getting this girl, Kagome I think was her name, all fired up.**

**When the teacher looked up and shushed them, Kagome glared at him one last time before laying her head back down with a huff.**

**' Yes, very fun indeed'**

* * *

**Author here: Ok,so now they've met. w00t! hehehe, expect the next chapie up in uh...yeah...no wait......maybe longer....hmmmmmmm....... if i don't get enough helpful reviews though....*ponders*.......*straes at screen and takes a bite of my sandwhich*...........heh heh **

**so..umm yeah! until next time! **

**-mel**


End file.
